


Foutez le camp

by Psychoslasher



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: La venue chez les deux hommes des pires monstres de la création révèle bien des choses sur West.





	Foutez le camp

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, comme toujours.

L'histoire se passe durant  _Bride of Re-Animator_  mais à aucun moment précis.

* * *

Les choses n'allaient pas tarder à se gâter car la situation était au bord de l'explosion. Cela faisait seulement seize heures que Lucy Calvin, une amie chirurgienne de Dan, avait attenté à la légendaire impatience du scientifique qui n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir dans sa cave. Même la pièce la plus crade, isolée et interdite de la maison n'empêchait pas les hurlements de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles meurtries. La faim se fit sentir dans le pauvre estomac dont il s'était forcé à restreindre le contenu depuis bien des années. Pour en rajouter, depuis qu'il avait aperçu ces monstruosités émergeant par la porte d'entrée, il en avait volontairement supprimé son très léger petit déjeuner habituel mais là, il avait trop faim. Il finit par ravaler sa fierté et changer d'avis.

Herbert remonta donc courageusement à la cuisine, évitant les objets cassés et bravant les individus responsables de ce cataclysme. "Sales monstres" pensa t-il. Il se servit un café et se beurra juste une tartine en cherchant à se réfugier dans ses précieuses petites pensées. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour dissocier ces calamités et son esprit. Il repensait aux freins qu'il rencontraient avec Dan durant leurs tests sur les cadavres quand un fracas du tonnerre retentit.

\- MAIS EUH, GARY ! REDONNE-MOI LES CÉRÉALES. REGARDE, T'EN METS PARTOUT.

\- Non Lizzie, maman a dit que tu devais manger des biscottes comme moi.

\- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord. Et pis en plus y a même pas de confiture et j'aime que la confiture.

\- OUIIIIIIIN ! Lizzie, Gary ! Ze me suis fait mal en mordant le bout de la télécommande.

Le mangeur de télécommande s'approcha ensuite de Dan.

\- Tonton Dan, ze crois que z'ai fait pipi dans mon pantalon" pleurnicha le petit dernier.

Herbert soupira.

\- Bons sang ! on n'est pas dans la merde. FERMEZ-LA OU JE VOUS TARTE.

Recrachant son lait et toussant après s'être étouffé dans sa tasse, Dan, qui avait tenté de se faire oublier jusqu'alors, jeta un regard qui en dit long à son ami sur les reproches qui allaient suivre. Silence total ! Herbert regretta d'avoir haussé le ton de cette manière parce qu'il avait horreur d'élever la voix et d'entendre des hurlements. Mais bon réflexion faite, il détestait les enfants et il fallait bien mettre fin à ce foutoir.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda très lentement Dan avec de grands yeux.

L'homme à lunettes approuva d'un hochement d'épaules. Gary avait neuf ans, Lizzie en avait huit et les deux petits derniers, les jumeaux William et Lara, en avaient six. Tous furent pétrifiés. Le médecin leur demanda d'aller jouer plus silencieusement dans la pièce voisine pendant que son ami dépité enfouissait la tête dans ses bras.

\- Je me sens défaillir, ils sont intenables ces mioches.

\- Ils vont se calmer, Herbert. Oui ? J'arrive Willy. Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas mais je m'y connais. Je gardais ceux de mes voisins avant même d'entrer à l'université.

\- Oui ! eh bien si tu avais déjà prévu de te vautrer dans la fange dans une prochaine vie, c'était ton affaire. Moi jamais je ne me forcerai à côtoyer la misère.

Dan éclata de rire et railla :

\- La misère ? La misère ! Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule, j'espère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une enfance de merde qu'il faut empêcher les gosses d'aujourd'hui d'être ce qu'ils sont. En plus ça fait trois ans que je les connais et ceux-là sont des anges comparés à d'autres.

Le scientifique planta durement son regard dans le sien, une lueur de colère hystérique dans les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'ai eu une enfance de merde ?

\- Ton dédain pour le monde entier, peut-être ? Je dis ça, je dis rien...

\- Pfff !

\- Alors, vestiges de ton enfance ou non ?

Herbert ne répondit pas mais pointa du pouce le salon où le grabuge venait de reprendre, en fermant les yeux et se moquant :

\- Ça ? Des anges ?

\- Arrête, tu exagères et tu évites le sujet.

\- C'est juste que moi aussi je m'y connais, ce sont des plaies et des handicaps pour le travail. Ils hurlent, ils détruisent tout et se moquent de tout le monde. Si l'un d'eux venait à mourir pendant mon expérience, c'est sur moi que ça retomberait et...

\- Pas question, mon vieux. Aucune expérience avec des enfants dans la maison. Un peu de compassion, bordel. Leur famille se rend à un enterrement très loin d'ici, un cimetière n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants et encore moins s'ils ne connaissaient pas la personne. Tu ne connais vraiment pas le sens du mot "service", mon vieux.

\- Non en effet, mais toi tu devrais l'oublier de temps à autre. Heureusement que c'est gratuit sinon tu sais comment je te qualifierai ? D'ailleurs je crois qu'à ce rythme là, je m'en serai farci un avant la fin de la journée. Ou encore à la limite pour être tranquilles on peut les attacher à un lit et on...

\- Euh...

Dan avait haussé les sourcils au maximum, transformant son front en jolies dunes de chair.

\- Quoi ? s'exaspéra le scientifique.

\- Ben tu pourrais éviter de parler d'enfants avec autant de sous-entendus... c'est dérangeant.

\- Désolé mais tu es le seul à les avoir remarqués. Lesquels d'ailleurs ?

Souriant, Dan se pencha sur la table et lui susurra :

\- Tu n'as aucune imagination, petite nature va.

\- Toi, tu en as trop. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ma phrase, gronda le scientifique.

\- Mouai ça fait quand même bizarre d'entendre "attacher au lit". Si encore tu avais parlé d'un adulte, je n'aurai rien dit.

Herbert saisit enfin.

\- D'accord ! Adulte ou gosse, mets-toi dans le crâne que les menottes ne font pas partie de mes petites manies.

\- Dommage ! fit Dan avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Ce fut autour de son ami de faire de grands yeux et ensuite un large sourire.

\- Alors Dan, tu caches bien ton jeu dis-moi.

Herbert regarda les petits dans l'autre pièce et agita les doigts vers le plus grand, qui hurlait à la mort.

\- Euh toi... Basile, viens ici.

\- C'est Gary, râla le gamin.

\- Peu importe ! Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de rester calmes chez vos parents ?

Gardant un air innocent, Gary réfléchit avant de répondre :

\- Ben oui, des fois.

\- Très bien, alors tâchez d'en faire de même ici.

\- Attention Herbert, terrain glissant.

\- Quoi ? demanda son ami.

Dan lui chuchota :

\- Fais attention avec celui-là, c'est la mauvaise tête qui entraîne ses frères et sœurs dans ses bêtises.

Ayant entendu ça le gamin grogna, serra les poings et tapa du pied par terre.

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI, TONTON. C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI. Papa il a dit que je me suis calmé.

\- Mais oui Gary, mais oui.

Dan se frotta la tempe, à peine impressionné mais le scientifique, après avoir haussé les sourcils devant un pareil ton, s'était levé et approché afin d'observer droit dans les yeux celui qui risquait de s'en manger une s'il continuait sur cette voie là.

\- Herbert, ne le touche pas.

\- Ma main, ta tête, le sol... tu vois le rapport ? menaça Herbert.

\- Mais tu es siphonné, tu parles à un enfant.

\- Un enfant mort s'il nous parle encore comme ça.

\- HERBERT!

\- Je vais le dire à papa, menaça Gary.

\- Fait donc ! je serai ravi de lui dire pourquoi j'ai eu à t'en mettre une. Seules les menaces fonctionnent avec des morveux comme toi si on les utilise correctement.

Dan se leva tout de suite, raccompagna au salon le petit qui commençait à chouiner et les colla tous devant une chaîne familiale avec un paquet de nounours au chocolat. Puis il retourna à la cuisine et constata que son meilleur ami était redevenu tout à fait serein.

\- Je te jure...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira le scientifique.

\- Tu mériterais que je t'en claque une.

Herbert le regarda sérieusement et se leva pour se placer face à lui.

\- Vas-y ! le défia t-il.

La colère de Dan s'accentua mais il se maîtrisa et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Dès lors qu'il les reposa sur son ami, son regard avait étonnement changé.

\- Ces enfants, on me les a confiés. Tu comprends ça au moins ?

\- Dan, mets-toi dans la tête que la seule chose que les gamins comprennent c'est la menace.

\- Lucy est mon amie, tu ne peux pas te permettre de terroriser ses gamins. Je les connais depuis longtemps, au point de m'être attaché à eux et je ne peux pas te laisser leur faire peur.

\- Eh bien ça, ça dépendra d'eux.

Dan s'approcha très près, lui saisit le col de la chemise et le plaqua violemment à côté du frigidaire. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que le scientifique se mette à sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu as encore des pensées de menottes ?

Dan était scié, son ami éclatait de rire et commençait à plaisanter. Il en vint à sourire sans le vouloir et lâcha son col avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Son ami réagit subitement et parla presque sans modérer ses paroles.

\- Tu sais Dan, on s'engueule sans arrêt et malgré les sales coups que j'ai pu te faire depuis qu'on se connait, tu ne m'as jamais cogné. Pourtant ça te démange souvent, je le sais.

\- Tu frapperais tes amis, toi ? demanda calmement le médecin.

\- Je n'ai que toi, Dan.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce alors qu'ils se regardaient. Dan s'approcha lentement de lui et colla presque son visage au sien. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Dan sentit son ami devenir nerveux. Herbert était du genre asocial, ne supportait la présence de personne et encore moins à quelques centimètres de son visage. Dan était l'exception, comme pour tout le reste. Le scientifique sentit le souffle de Dan se mêler au sien et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait un peu. Dan le vit également mais veilla à ne pas l'embarrasser.

\- Et moi, tu serais capable de me frapper ?

Herbert déglutit mais pour dissimuler son malaise rétorqua :

\- Tu m'a regardé ? J'arrive à peine à me défendre quand un nos sujets m'attaque.

\- Je te parle de volonté et non de capacité.

Le médecin sourit légèrement avant d'ajouter avec un air provocateur :

\- Mon vieux, tu as un caractère de merde que je supporte jour après jour et sans rechigner. Alors si je te pose une simple question, tu vas rester calme ?

Analysant cette accusation à être porté sur l'énervement, Herbert acquiesça tout de même.

\- Vas-y ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, de toute façon.

\- Tu es un être humain comme les autres et...

\- Finement observé, monsieur le médecin. Mais épargne-moi ta psychologie de comptoir, tu veux.

Dan rit et sut dès lors que ce ne serait pas de la tarte.

\- Ferme-la. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Olàlà, c'est quoi ce revirement ? Pfff...

Herbert se renfrogna à cette question, son ami aurait du s'en douter. Il le savait qu'il était humain, il n'était pas infaillible, il avait des faiblesses et pouvait ressentir des choses. Mais en parler avait toujours été la plus grande difficulté pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un mini son. Dan coupa court à son silence en prononçant les mots que lui ne parvenait pas à prononcer.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de ces choses-là et je ne veux pas t'y forcer, c'est juste pour savoir.

\- Oui.

Ce simple mot, Herbert l'avait dit avec tellement de gêne qu'il l'avait quasiment chuchoté et son teint avait viré au rouge. Dan ne chercha pas à l'enfoncer plus dans son trouble en lui demandant de répéter mais adora regarder son visage rougi.

\- Enfin je crois, je ne connais rien à ces conneries. Depuis toujours je ne pense qu'à mon travail et ça me convient.

\- Aimer, pour toi c'est une connerie ? demanda Dan.

\- Ben il suffit de voir comment ça se finit pour toi à chaque fois, ricana Herbert.

\- Quel culot tu as de me dire ça... c'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve toujours célibataire.

Cette fois, s'il y avait eu un sous-entendu dans son reproche c'était involontaire. Pourtant ils le remarquèrent tous les deux et parurent pensifs tout à coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait quand je sors avec une femme ?

\- Je me sens comme la cinquième roue du carrosse et j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Tu es peut-être inconsciemment jaloux. Ça se pourrait tu sais, et il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Le scientifique colla sa tête contre le mur et déglutit de nouveau. Dan sut qu'il se posait la question en cet instant et chercha à le conforter dans sa petite escapade mentale.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être notre incapacité à se mettre sur la tronche venait d'un autre fait que l'amitié ? demanda Dan.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien. Tu es la seule personne au monde que j'ai... enfin que j'ai appris à connaître autant.

\- Et d'après toi, pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas à d'autres que moi ?

\- C'est moi ou tu m'as dit "une simple question", tout à l'heure ?

Jamais le scientifique fou n'avait autant tergiversé sur des sujets existentiels et il commença à sentir sa patience s'évaporer.

\- Moi je te trouve attirant et je n'ai aucun problème à le dire, bien au contraire. Toi, tu sais quel sexe t'attire ? Homme ou femme ?

Son ami s'était raidi à l'entente du mot "sexe". Non seulement il était d'une innocence irrémédiable, mais en plus certains mots le mettaient aussi mal à l'aise que le sujet abordé. Dan se sentit craquer sur cette facette de son ami et lui sourit.

\- Ça va, t'es pas obligé de me répondre. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, s'en est même adorable. Surtout quand tu rougis.

\- Les... les hommes, je crois.

Dan fut assez ému par cet aveu et l'encouragea à en déballer davantage.

\- D'après toi, c'est juste parce que tu côtoies plus d'hommes que de femmes ?

Son ami avait tout le mal du monde à le regarder dans les yeux car il venait de sentir son self-contrôle et sa carapace mentale voler en éclat.

\- Aucune idée, mais je crois que c'est ce qui fait que je ne veux pas t'éloigner de moi.

Le sourire du médecin s'élargit et il prit son ami dans ses bras, l'entendant grogner suite à cette initiative.

\- Tu plaisantes, là.

\- Arrête de râler, tu ne t'es jamais livré de cette façon à quelqu'un alors j'en profite. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même pas l'air de comprendre toi-même l'essentiel dans tes dernières paroles.

**_DRING_ **

Le retentissement de la sonnerie les stoppa dans leur accolade et Herbert fonça à la salle de bain. Dan n'avait toujours pas bougé, repensant à son ami qui était plus réceptif qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il ressentit un gros manque maintenant et sourit avant de tempêter contre ce gêneur qui avait dérangé leur petite séance.

**_DRING_ **

\- Pfff... bordel c'est pas vrai ! Encore une fois et je lui gueule ma façon de penser au visage.

Il prit la direction de l'entrée et s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant la forme de la personne à travers la porte vitrée, ou plutôt les formes. Un inconnu déjà, et à en juger par le volume de la coiffure, une femme. Ou un homme aimant les grandes coiffures et les permanentes.

\- Tonton ? C'est qui ? demanda Willy.

\- Je vais voir, ça doit être un voisin. Retourne devant la télé, mon poussin.

Le petit lui sourit, d'un de ces adorables sourires qui faisaient craquer les adultes - sauf un - et sautilla en direction du salon. Ni une ni deux, le brouhaha reprit. Herbert ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux près du visage mal essuyés après s'être rafraîchi. Ah ! l'eau froide et ses vertus... il allait prendre la direction de sa chambre mais entendit ces interminables démons.

\- Bon sang, ça recommence. Je vais en tuer un s'ils continuent comme ça.

Il entendit deux personnes converser et se souvint de la sonnerie. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et vit Dan en train de parlementer avec une femme au style vestimentaire assez vulgaire, mini short en jean et maquillage plus qu'excessif.

\- Et allez... maintenant une grue. On n'est pas dans un lupanar, Dan, alors renvoie-la.

La femme insultée ouvrit grand la bouche, se dirigea vers lui et, après une belle retournée, lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Puis après s'être plainte à Dan qui n'osait plus bouger, elle tourna le dos à cette maison dont elle se promit de ne jamais revoir la couleur. Dan s'excusa auprès d'elle à haute voix et observa son ami avec un brin de désolation dans le regard, puis il le releva sans plus de douceur qu'il n'en méritait.

\- Quel godiche quand tu t'y mets, je te jure. Elle fait du porte à porte avec des affiches parce que son chien a disparu.

Le regret se lut sur le visage de son ami et lorsqu'il vit Cain aller retrouver les enfants pour leur faire la morale - le bruit s'était amplifié - il ouvrit la porte et chercha des yeux la victime de ses joutes verbales. Il s'avança doucement, n'en revenant pas de faire ça sans y être forcé.

Quand Dan reparut, il fut content d'avoir enfin osé passer ses nerfs sur les enfants. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! "Herbert ?" Il vit la porte d'entrée ouverte et en allant regarder dehors, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir son ami revenir à la maison. "Je rêve ou il s'est excusé ?" pensa t-il.

Le scientifique passa la porte en levant un doigt sévère.

\- Sans commentaire !

\- Je pense que tu as eu raison mais tu vas le regretter. Regarde, elle a l'air d'en pincer pour toi maintenant.

Herbert jeta furtivement un regard en arrière et après avoir remarqué les signes de main de la voisine toute souriante, murmura :

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

Sur ce, il poussa brusquement Dan à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte. Bye bye la voisine !

\- Tu étais jaloux que je lui parle, ou quoi ? demanda Dan.

Gêné par la question dont une réponse positive de sa part ne demandait qu'à sortir, Herbert tenta de passer à côté de lui mais le plus grand le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua doucement contre le mur. Il jura et se débattit en refusant d'admettre qu'il commençait réellement à accepter ses sentiments pour Dan.

\- Dan ! râla le scientifique en détournant le regard.

\- Parle-moi juste.

\- Daaaaaan !

\- Il fallait me dire que tu voulais passer aux choses sérieuses, rit le médecin.

\- Dan ! bordel de merde.

Haussant les sourcils, son ami insista.

\- Dis-moi juste que tu en as envie et je te lâche, susurra t-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

\- Putain Dan, tu m'écoutes ?

Le langage grossier employé une deuxième fois scotcha son ami qui, les yeux exorbités, suivit le regard du scientifique qui était depuis le début posé sur une petite silhouette à côté d'eux. Ne s'étant jamais senti aussi embarrassé voire stupide, Dan s'éloigna si vite de l'autre homme qu'il se prit le mur derrière son dos. Tentant de sourire malgré tout, il s'agenouilla pour parler doucement au nouveau venu :

\- Willy, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Lizzie elle m'a piqué mon nounours au chocolat, chouina t-il.

Las, Herbert ricana avant de s'éclipser en s'exclamant :

\- Eh ben on est mal barrés, je te le dis. Moi je vais m'allonger parce que j'ai mal au bide, puisque je ne peux rien faire d'intelligent.

Herbert disparut dans le chaos de la pièce et Dan dut à nouveau aller régler les échauffourées entre les petits démons dans le salon, qui avait apparemment récupéré le statut de champ de bataille. Tout foutait le camp. Des chocolats écrasés partout, de la casse et la plus petite qui rongeait la télécommande comme un lapin avec sa carotte... Pauvre maison ! Il songea un instant à ranger toutes ces horreurs mais à quoi bon... ils pourriraient encore tout. D'ailleurs, ils étaient incapables de manger proprement ces sagouins. Les ayant de nouveau - enfin il l'espérait - cloués devant la télé, Dan se rendit à l'étage et après avoir longé un mini couloir presque sombre, poussa une porte en bois grinçante qui menait à la chambre de monsieur "le râleur à lunettes".

Allongé sur son lit une main sur le ventre et l'autre sous la tête, il avait le regard perdu sur le plafond et lança un mince sourire à Dan en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Mince alors, pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ?

Répondant à son sourire, Dan s'assit près de lui et lui prit la main pour vérifier sa réaction à ce genre de gestes.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi je préfère ta compagnie à celle des enfants ? l'aguicha Dan.

Celui-ci posa et promena une main sur le buste de Herbert. S'étonnant devant l'attitude décontractée de l'autre homme qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, il haussa les sourcils et demanda :

\- Mes manières ont fini par t'atteindre, mon vieux. Je t'ai contaminé, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà qui est parfait. Ou alors te serais-tu toi-même changé en bête depuis ces dernières minutes ?

\- À cause de qui, hein ?

\- Ou plutôt grâce à qui, non ? rectifia Dan.

Ils passèrent des plombes à se mater du regard sans pour autant se toucher et ne daignèrent se remuer que lorsque la respiration de l'homme à lunettes commença à devenir irrégulière. Lui-même ne s'en rendit pas compte tellement son regard était ancré dans celui de Dan. Il se sentit bizarre tout à coup, envahi par une sensation jamais éprouvée jusqu'à maintenant et sortit de sa léthargie quand Dan lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts. Surprise plus qu'agréable pour Dan, le scientifique accueillit ses doigts en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et en lécha et embrassa le bout. Dan se lécha le bout des lèvres devant cette vue, une réaction le surprenant entre ses jambes et qu'il tenta doucement de dissimuler. Trop tôt, quoi ! Pourtant, Herbert se redressa et approcha son visage du sien en lui prenant la main. À quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre, ils savouraient la chaude respiration et l'odeur corporelle offertes en cet instant. Ils n'avaient plus envie de parler sous peur de gâcher ce moment de pure extase mentale, surtout que le scientifique avait presque posé ses lèvres sur celles de Dan.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux sur le lit, tonton ? Vous êtes fatigués ?

Gary et Lizzie s'étaient glissés par la porte après l'avoir anormalement ouverte sans faire de bruit. Herbert brailla tout bas "putain de porte". Dan éclata de rire avant de leur dire non de la tête tandis que son ami s'écroulait sur le dos :

\- Mais foutez le caaaamps... je vais en buter un ! chouina t-il avant de s'écraser un oreiller sur le visage avec la ferme intention de s'étouffer.

Gary allait partir mais se retourna tout à coup et demanda sans la moindre gêne :

\- J'ai compris, vous faîtes comme papa et maman ?

Herbert sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller, les yeux ronds et se terra soudain dans son coin du lit alors que Dan avait la moitié du sang qui lui était monté à la figure.

\- On va les laisser Lizzie, ils veulent faire un bébé.

Les petits disparurent en laissant les adultes totalement ébaubis.

\- Oh non, la honte !

Cette fois, Dan ne retint pas son fou rire et s'écroula sur le lit, Herbert ne se retenant pas non plus et manquant d'en tomber.

\- On va avoir l'air de quoi s'ils racontent ça à leurs parents ?

Les joues écarlates, West rajouta :

\- Tout bêtement de deux homosexuels qui ne savent pas refréner leurs pulsions à proximité d'un enfant. Je crois qu'ils seront totalement embarrassés. Non mais je rêve... ce gosse les a surpris, tu crois ?

\- Je préfère ne pas leur poser cette question mais s'il leur dit, au moins, ils ne nous le répéteront pas.

\- Non mais ils nous regarderont différemment et on saura qu'il l'a fait.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins de redescendre pour éviter que ça ne jase en bas. Déjà que les gosses étaient du genre bavards, alors s'ils leur donnaient une raison de l'être... ils jouèrent les innocents jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne. Lizzie s'empressa de s'en saisir comme si elle se croyait chez elle alors que les adultes arrivaient.

\- Elle est gonflée, cette gamine ! s'exclama Herbert.

\- Assez oui... c'est bon ma puce. Tu peux me le donner, on est redescendus.

Néanmoins, elle continua de bavarder avec l'interlocuteur alors que Dan entendit son ami se plaindre gravement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Non, rien ! Tu as juste manqué une occasion de te taire comme toujours. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive si fréquemment que je n'y fais même plus gaffe. "On est redescendus."

\- Roh elle n'a peut-être pas fait gaffe...

\- Ok bisous maman, je te passe tonton Dan. Il a fini de faire un bébé.

Les joues de nouveau rouges, Dan vit son ami se foutre de lui. Oui, c'était bien le mot adéquat.

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas tardé. En plus c'était la mère, je crois bien que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils te laissent leurs gosses.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Dan se retrouva en possession du téléphone et renvoya la petite devant la télé.

\- Hé, salut Lucy. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Herbert s'éloigna vite pour éviter d'entendre Dan qui risquait de se rendre ridicule au téléphone et partit boire un verre d'eau très fraîche dans la cuisine.

\- Herbert respirait mal et m'a fichu une peur bleue alors forcément... Oui, c'est sûr, elle a mal analysé ce qu'elle a vu. Ah vous revenez déjà ? Alors on se retrouve sur le parking de la supérette, à tout de suite.

Sans ses expériences, West se faisait tellement braire dans la cuisine qu'il n'avait trouvé intéressante comme activité que le lancer de couverts dans l'évier depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Non seulement ces sales gamins ne mangent pas proprement, mais en plus ils ne débarrassent même pas leurs merdes. Au moins, ça me fait passer le temps.

Dan reparut à ce moment et resta planté à le regarder faire ses idioties.

\- Sois poli, tu veux. Je n'ai jamais connu d'enfants qui débarrassaient leur table et de toute façon tu es pire qu'eux, tu vas HÉ ATTENTION...

Dan lui jeta un regard qui aurait fait fuir le pire des dictateurs avant de reprendre :

\- ... finir par blesser quelqu'un ou casser quelque chose avec ta maladresse. Et voilà ! en plus tu ne sais même pas viser, l'évier n'est pas sur le carrelage. Ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?

Le scientifique lui lança un sourire goguenard avec de se lever avec une totale ignorance.

\- Si, que j'ai droit à un deuxième essai.

Plutôt que devoir affronter une autre de ses gamineries, Dan ramassa vite fait le couteau avant son ami et le posa bien comme il fallait dans l'évier. Ce qui lui valut une tête de six pieds de long ainsi que le départ prématuré de son ami. C'est malin, maintenant il avait envie de l'embêter et se retrouva à le suivre à pas de loups dans la maison.

\- Tu te crois discret, Dan ? C'est très mature venant de toi, vraiment.

\- Je veille juste à ce que tu arrives jusqu'à ta chambre en un seul morceau et que...

\- Tu veux dire à cause des gosses ?

\- Oui et par là même, je veille également à ce qu'ils restent entiers, les pauvres.

Pestant contre les "pauvres" en question, Herbert poursuivit son périple à travers les débris de la maison façon cador et parvint sans accro à la pièce souhaitée avant de se vautrer sur son lit... pour enfin soupirer de soulagement lorsque Dan lui annonça le retour en avance des parents.

\- Ils se sont disputés, peut-être. Mais je dois les amener à la supérette, ils vont les récupérer sur le parking.

\- Bonne chance, Dan.

Le médecin se gratta la nuque avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Ben justement, j'aurai pensé que tu m'accompagnerais.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, pour ça.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, je ne demande que ça.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, pervers. Enlève-moi ce sourire vicieux de ton visage.

Herbert semblait à peine sérieux.

\- Oh l'autre ! il me fait des avances et m'abandonne chaud comme la braise. Allez, je t'en prie. Je ne veux juste pas en avoir un à côté de moi dans la voiture.

Râleur étant son deuxième prénom, Herbert attendit mais finit par céder à son meilleur ami, accompagnant les trois démons à destination.

Le trajet en voiture fut encore plus horrible que tout ce que la maison avait enduré pendant la journée, les enfants étant excités de revoir leurs parents. Au volant, Dan allait prendre un virage dangereux quand Gary eut la bonne idée de faire l'imbécile avec ses sœurs en hurlant :

\- CONTAAAAAACT !

Dan sursauta et manqua d'envoyer la voiture dans le décors. Herbert, mort de peur, s'accrocha à la poignée de toit et attendit que Dan ne gare la voiture au premier parking venu. Herbert se tourna, toujours tremblant.

\- Non mais tu as un problème, espèce de garnement.

Cette fois-ci, Dan ne put le contredire.

\- Il ne faut pas faire ça en voiture. Ce n'est pas prudent, Gary, on aurait pu avoir un accident.

Le petit qui avait adoré sa blague commença à faire la tête.

\- Mais je le fais souvent avec papa.

West se tourna vers la route de peur de déconner.

\- Et il est encore vivant ?! Eh ben...

\- Et pis il rigole quand je lui fais.

Le petit se mit à rire et s'arrêta lorsque la main du scientifique s'abattit sur sa joue qui vira au rouge.

\- Herbert !

\- Et ce contact là, il t'a fait rire ?

Dan, choqué, attrapa la main du scientifique qui faillit recommencer.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?

\- Ce moutard a failli nous tuer.

Se calmant tout seul et avec classe, il ignora les enfants qui restèrent silencieux tout le restant du chemin, pour le plus grand bonheur des adultes.

Arrivés au paradis qui puait le carburant et où résonnait le bruit des chariots grinçants, les enfants aperçurent leurs parents au loin et coururent vers eux.

\- Ne courez pas au milieu des voitures.

Lucy et Peter remercièrent les deux amis et Dan évoqua l'incident du hurlement dans la voiture avant que les gosses ne le fassent.

Regardant les enfants repartir avec leurs parents, se retint de hurler son soulagement et de courir partout. Puis il recommença à parler de ses fichues expériences.

\- Sors-toi ton boulot de la tête. On n'avance pas et de toute façon, ce n'est pas demain la veille que quelqu'un parviendra aux même résultats que toi. Alors arrête de m'énerver à te plaindre sans arrêt, ne te défoule plus sur personne, arrête d'insulter mes amis et cherche d'autres loisirs. Je ne sais pas moi, bowling, parapente ou du football...

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Rufus - sa seconde à moins que la première ne l'ait fait rire aussi - le scientifique partit dans un immense éclat de rire.

\- Tu te fous de moi, non ? Dan, est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire du parapente ?

\- Mais t'as une tête à rien, mon vieux. J'ignore même si tu connais le sens des mots "profiter de la vie".

\- En plus, j'ai le vertige.

De loin, ils entendirent Lizzie demander d'une petite voix mais facilement perceptible :

\- Vous nous ferez voir le bébé quand il sera né ?

Les parents se retournèrent avec un air aussi gêné que celui de Dan, qui n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de ses expressions faciales. Ils n'avaient donc pas marché dans l'excuse du médecin, qui se contenta de faire signe à la petite avec un énorme sourire crispé et parla dans ses dents.

\- Je me sens mal... Herbert, c'est possible de mourir de honte ?

\- Va savoir, tout est possible de nos jours. D'ailleurs tu as une de ces têtes, tu sais à quoi tu ressembles ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ?

Ils remontèrent calmement dans la voiture et rentrèrent chez eux, Dan se promettant d'explorer cette faille trouvée chez le scientifique et menaçant de craquer. West avait des sentiments et il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

**Fin.**


End file.
